The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle of the type for use in internal combustion engines provided with an axially movable valve needle, which is radially guided in a blind bore of a nozzle body and is loaded in the normal manner by a closing force. In nozzles of this type the frontal side opposite to the closing force together with a blind bore of the nozzle body defines a pressure chamber, which can be connected with a pressure line that serves to supply fuel to the nozzle. In these nozzles the pressure line extends through the nozzle body and opens into the blind bore and is correlated with the connecting channel. The connection between the pressure chamber and the pressure line is made by a connecting channel that begins in the outer surface of the guided section of the needle and runs through the valve needle. In this known fuel injection nozzle the valve needle is formed in several stages along the section that is guided in the nozzle body, and this has been found to involve difficulties with regard to the seal provided between the valve needle and the nozzle body. While it is relatively simple to match a bore and an element disposed therein that seals as tightly as possible, with multiple stage arrangements of bore and a valve needle it is practically impossible to maintain a desirable seal. While it is common in a simple assembly operation through a selection process to match somewhat larger elements to correspondingly larger bores during machining, this is not possible to be conducted in a satisfactory manner with multiple stage valve needles and nozzle bores. A further disadvantage of these known fuel injection nozzles is that pressurized fuel can flow between the valve needle and the nozzle body to the injection openings, which has the result of substantially decreasing the quality of the exhaust gas.